One Question
by MidnightRose72
Summary: One question...one answer. That's all Thor can think about but when it comes to Sif can he ask her that ONE question? (Takes place after To Melt An Icy Heart) Oneshot


**One Question**

Metal clashed against metal...

The sharp clang of steel against steel echoed throughout the clearing...

Birds sang and watched overhead...

And two lovers danced with steel...

VVVV

Sif grinned as she ducked his swing, coming up underneath his arm and was prepared to pin him down with her blade but he leapt forward, rolling clear. She chuckled, breathless and lunged after him.

They'd been here in the secret clearing for hours...

Thor straightened, bringing the sword up and locked it with hers. Their faces came within inches of the others and Sif's lungs heaved as they brought air in and out of her body.

"You're getting slow," she taunted playfully and watched as sky blue eyes warmed at the teasing.

"Am I, dear Sif?" Thor chuckled as he pushed harder against her. Sif grinned wider, moving her feet farther apart as she tensed her body.

"Aye, you are," with that she stepped back, momentarily giving ground and Thor's eyes widened as he lurched forward. She side stepped, bringing her foot up and tripping him and he went sprawling head first into the grass.

She laughed but before she could enjoy her victory Thor grunted and rolled over, snaring her wrist and yanked her down with him. She gasped in surprise, but it ended with more laughter as he rolled on top of her, momentarily pinning her.

"Now that's not fair," she replied, her words still filled with her laughter and Thor arched a brow at her, his lips spreading wide in his own grin.

"Whoever said I fought fair, my dear love?" At the use of the endearment on his lips she felt her heart beat fiercely inside her chest.

It'd been four months since Loki and Jane's wedding...

And Thor's 'courtship' of her had finally reached a climax...

Memories of their bodies beautifully entangled underneath the tree they now lay had her flushing, her breath hitching inside her throat as she remembered the intimacy they'd shared. As she looked up at him she saw his blue eyes beginning to smolder as he remembered last night's events as well.

He lowered his head and claimed her lips, his own moving roughly against hers and she gasped. The grip he had on her arms loosened and she felt something tug inside her.

Then an idea drifted through her head...

She threw a leg over him, pushing off with her arm and was suddenly on top and reaching for her belt she pulled free her dagger and pressed it lightly against his chin, nicking at a few long hairs off his beard. He blinked up at her in surprise and her grin grew wider as she chuckled breathlessly.

"You are in need of a shave, dear Thor," she whispered, her voice quivering slightly from their heated kiss. He chuckled, his chest rumbling underneath her as he drew in short breaths.

She felt her blood race at the thought that only _she _could make him do that...

"Aye, that I am." He looked up at her and she looked down at him.

Her heart warmed inside her chest...

She tilted her head and beamed down at him once more. "I won," she stated and Thor snorted.

"Only because you surprised me," Thor retorted and she arched a brow at him.

"Oh?" Her tone implied that she didn't believe him and he nodded.

"Aye, you did," he replied and she snorted while lowering her face towards his. She saw his eyes fasten on her lips and thrills coursed up her spine at the hungry look that entered the darkening blue depths.

"Be prepared then," she whispered while gently tracing the corner of his lips with her finger, "I am full of surprises," she murmured and she felt him draw in a sharp breath. She grinned and stood, moving away from him so that he could not catch her and after a moment he stood as well.

He dusted off the dark gray tunic he wore and eyed her. She only grinned, feeling suddenly giddy and sheathed her dagger. Bending over she picked up her sword and cleaned it of the grass on her leather clad thigh. She saw Thor's eyes follow her actions and her body quivered in response but she ignored it and sheathed her sword as well.

"Well, if you feel as if you were cheated we could go again," she offered while looking out over the lake that lay before them. Thor snorted and stepped up beside her.

"Or I could just simply take compensation," he replied and she glanced at him, knowing instinctively what he meant by it and shifted her feet slightly.

"Oh?" She questioned and saw the grin touch his lips.

"Aye," as his hands shot out to trap her she whirled and took off running up the hill. She laughed at his bewildered expression but before she could fully enjoy it he bounded after her.

Her blood heated inside her veins and still laughing she turned and raced down the stone path, her boots slapping against the stones. She knew that she could not outrun him forever but she enjoyed it nonetheless. Thor's laughter sounded behind her and she risked glancing behind her at him.

His blonde hair was flying behind him and his sky blue eyes shined...

He'd never looked more handsome...

Turning her head back around she concentrated on the path, on its loops and curves and just when she was about to streak into the outer gardens, he caught her. His strong arms came around her waist, lifting her up and against him and she shrieked with laughter, kicking out and pummeling his arm playfully. He snorted and swung her about until she wrapped her arms around him to keep herself from spinning out of control.

Finally when he stopped he held her tightly against him and their chests heaved from the lack of air. His hair was disheveled and breathtaking in the sunlight and still chuckling she reached up and tucked a loose strand behind his ear. He grinned at her, reaching up and framing her face, his thumb stroking over her cheekbone.

Her heart stopped...

"I caught you," he whispered and she smiled softly up at him.

"Aye," she leaned in against him, loving how her body seemed to melt in his embrace, "you did." He smiled at her words and lowered his head, resting his forehead against hers. She wrapped her arms around his waist as his own wrapped around her shoulders.

Seconds...

Minutes...

Time didn't matter...

She never wanted to leave his embrace. He kissed her forehead and she smiled, her finger tracing the scar that covered his wrist.

Memories of their pain that they had suffered at the hands of Malekith flashed before her but she no longer felt the fear or pain.

And neither did Thor...

For they had each other...

And that would never change...

Never...

"Sif," Thor whispered and she tilted her face towards his.

"Hmm?" She answered and she watched as his eyes followed his fingers as they stole through her hair.

She loved it when he did that...

"I want to ask you something," he whispered and her suddenly calm and relaxed body tightened.

"Oh?" She asked and he nodded.

"I want—"

"Ah, there you are." Came a smooth and velvety voice from behind them and they both turned their heads to the tall and lithe figure that stood there clad in green and gold.

"Loki, you always have impeccable timing," Thor answered Loki raised a teasing brow at their intimate embrace. Sif felt her cheeks flush slightly and Thor lowered his arms, but kept one around her waist as he turned to his brother.

"I am after all still the God of Mischief Thor," Loki replied and tilted his head. "But I wonder if I am not the only one that has been mischievous lately," his eyes shined with knowing mirth and Sif stiffened, her cheeks flaming from embarrassment but she raised her chin.

"What is it?" She asked, deliberately ignoring his comment, and Loki smiled at them.

"Father wants to speak with you," Loki answered and Thor sighed.

"Now?" He asked and Loki dipped his head in a nod.

"Yes, now." His shining green eyes fell on Sif and she saw them warm with fondness. "Also Jane was looking for you as well, Sif. She said that she wanted to show you something," he turned around, his hands clasped easily behind his back, "she's in the Observatory." Sif sighed but nodded. She turned and looked up at Thor.

"What was it you wanted to ask me?" She asked, hope filling her chest but Thor shook his head, squeezing her arm.

"Come to the clearing after the evening meal and I'll ask you," he kissed her brow before quickly following after his brother. Sif watched them go, clamping her jaw as irritation whelmed up inside her.

What a slow and ignorant man...

She shook her head and turning, headed towards a large, dome shaped building in the distance.

VVVV

"Sif looked perplexed, brother," Loki observed as he walked ahead, casting a casual glance over his shoulder at his brother, "I wonder why?" His tone implied that he knew very well why and Thor scowled at him.

"Stop that, Loki," Thor warned but Loki feigned innocence as they continued to walk.

"Stop what brother? It was only an observation after all," he grinned at him, flashing white teeth and Thor glowered at him.

"You know very well what," Thor growled but closed to his eyes and rubbed a hand over his face while heaving a confused and tired sigh. "I want to ask Sif to be my wife," he whispered and Loki raised a brow at him.

"That's all?" He asked and rolled his eyes, "By Valhalla you act as if you're a school boy afraid to ask Father for another desert at the table. It's Sif!" Loki clasped Thor on the shoulder. "Just tell her what she means to you and try to word it romantically if you can," his tone held a light teasing note to it but Thor only scowled.

"I've tried that! It just...I just..." His scowl grew and Loki blinked.

Then his lips spread in a grin...

And he threw back his head and laughed...

"What is so funny?!" Thor demanded, his hand curling into a fist as Loki laughed at him. When it ended he grinned at his brother.

"You never change Thor, you're still the bumbling oaf," he whispered while clasping him on the shoulder once more.

"Loki—" Thor growled but was interrupted when Loki wagged a finger at him.

"I tell you what, I'll help you with your little problem," he grinned wickedly and Thor frowned, momentarily shocked.

"What?" He asked and Loki nodded.

"I'll speak with you after Father does," he ushered him towards the halls. "Now get going," but before Thor could protest Loki was gone in a shimmer of iridescent green light.

Thor scowled and clamping his jaw headed towards the stairs that would lead him into the palace. As he entered the golden halls guards saluted him and he smiled, nodding his head in acknowledgement.

So much had changed...

His mind wandered back to Loki...

Jane had changed him. He was no longer the hateful, destroyed being that had so sought to make the Nine Realms kneel before him. For once, in a very long time, he was happy.

Truly happy...

Thor smiled, thinking of his own treasured mate with hair that was as black as the night and eyes as captivating as sapphires. He'd known her when her rich hair had been as breathtaking as the sun, and it had been breathtaking but now...

It was truly beautiful...

He'd never really realized how deep his feelings ran for Sif. His mind flashed back to their heated passion underneath the tree. He'd barely been able to contain himself and had been prepared to pull away, wanting to leave her unstained until their wedding but her arms had wound around his neck, pulling him back down and he'd lost himself in her embrace. A smile drifted over his lips. She'd hadn't been frightened, hadn't cried but in fact had matched his passion with her own fiery needs.

He drew in a breath, remembering how she'd felt underneath his hands, how her body had moved against his and he shook his head, knowing that he'd have to turn around and search the palace until he found her and relieved himself of the coiling tension that was building within him if he kept thinking like that.

As he approached the large, heavy doors that led to the throne room he paused and waited as he was announced. A booming answer sounded throughout the palace and the doors were opened. He strode through them, his hands clasped behind his back and raised his eyes to the glittering throne.

A man, aged but still bearing power and strength, sat there...

His fingers were curled around his scepter and his one good eye fixed upon Thor, warming with fondness as his son approached the throne. Thor knelt to one knee, clasping a hand over his heart.

"Father, Loki tells me that you wished to speak with me?" Thor asked while looking up and Odin nodded.

"That I did," he stood, the golden cape fluttering around his shoulders, "Come, walk with me." He turned and descended the steps, heading towards the large windows that lined the long and elegant hall. Thor stood and followed him, curiosity pricking at his mind.

They stepped out onto the balcony and the warm breeze caressed his face as they looked out over the city. The city no longer bared the scars that Malekith and his Dark Elves had inflicted upon it. The thought made Thor stiffen, his fingers going to the scars that lined his wrist but a face floated before his mind and he calmed. Thinking of other memories he glanced over his shoulder and smiled at the repaired hole where he'd taken one of the Dark Elf's ships through.

He still remembered the bantering between him and Loki...

He should have known then, that Loki was still Loki, even after all that had happened...

"I know what you are thinking, Thor." Odin interrupted and Thor blinked, his eyes falling to his father's suddenly aged face.

"You do?" Thor asked and Odin let a small smile touch his lips.

"Aye, that I do. I've seen that look on my own face a number of times." He turned to face him squarely and Thor suddenly felt like he was a small boy again and was about to receive a lecture for his rash behavior.

"Father—" Thor started but was interrupted when Odin raised a hand, silencing him.

"I suspect that despite the problems you're experiencing with the Lady Sif, I'm sure that Loki will aide you in it, if he hasn't already." Thor blinked at him but before he could respond Odin continued, "Yet that is not what I wish to speak to you about." He sighed, his good eye shimmering and Thor reached out and touched his arm.

"Father, are you feeling alright?" Thor asked and Odin nodded, raising his eye to the birds that soared overhead.

"I miss her, Thor. I miss her terribly," his words were soft and filled with such sadness that Thor felt his heart tighten painfully in his chest. "Her loss weighs on me more and more." His good eye came back to Thor's, "I am old, Thor, losing your mother has aged me, to the point to where I can no longer deal with the problems the kingdom has to bestow upon me." He reached out and clasped Thor's arm with his free hand. "That is why I am asking you to succeed me."

Thor stared at him...

For years he'd longed for the throne, had wanted to have a chance to prove himself the great king his father and grandfather were before him but now, did he really have it in him?

"Father, I'm not sure I am ready," he answered and Odin did something that shocked him to his core.

He laughed...

His fingers tightened on Thor's arm and he shook his head, his lips still spread in a grin as he gazed at his beloved son.

"When you think yourself not worthy enough to rule the people of this kingdom," he leaned towards him, "you are." Thor blinked once more at his father.

"But I can't rule them by myself Father, I do not have the head for politics that you do." Thor stated and Odin arched a brow at him.

"Yet you have the heart of a true king," his eyes went to the horizon and another smile of wonder touched his lips, "Your brother was the one to have the head for politics." His eye slowly came back to Thor and Thor stared at him.

"No one's ever had an advisor before, Father," Thor reminded him and Odin chuckled once more.

"Yet no one such as you Thor has ruled before," he clapped him on the shoulder. "You and Loki both will make your share of mistakes, just like I and my father have and his father before him. Every great king makes mistakes, but what really makes them great, is learning from them. In my rule, I have made mistakes, and I am still learning from them. Life teaches you things that no other thing will and you Thor, will learn them but you will have Loki, Jane and especially Sif there to help you, just like I had your mother." His eye clouded over before it cleared and he squeezed Thor's arm. "So, what say you?" Odin asked and Thor gazed at his father for a long moment.

Then he nodded...

"Aye, I'll succeed you Father," he whispered and a relieved sigh left Odin's lips. It sounded as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders and Thor felt it settle around his own. He smiled and stepping forward wrapped him in a hug. Odin patted his back and Thor stepped away.

"I must tell, Sif," he whispered and Odin nodded.

"There will be an announcement tomorrow telling the rest of the kingdom and I suspect that something else besides you taking the throne will be announced as well." His eye shined with knowing mirth and Thor couldn't help but grin. Odin shook his head at him, "Now go," Odin ushered him away, "I will see you later." With that Thor bowed his head and turning, left the balcony.

VVVV

Odin watched him go, his heavy heart lifting. He turned and rested his free hand on the stone railing, closing his eye and raising his face to the warm sun. The breeze kissed his face and he smiled when he felt fingers ghost along his chin, down his arm to touch the back of his hand.

It was her...

He heard her sweet laughter on the wind and his own lips spread in a smile as his heart tightened, yet soared all at once.

He opened his eye and gazed up at the sky...

Smiling when he saw the birds soaring overhead...

And for once...

In a very long time...

He was free...

VVVV

Sif pushed open the wooden door and peeked inside. The building was large and dome shaped, the roof able to slide back to reveal the sky overhead and Sif wasn't surprised to find Jane laboring over a table, her hair pulled back and in a braid that now reached the middle of her back. At the sound of the door she turned, her slim figure now showing her swelling belly. Sif couldn't help but be envious of her as she watched Jane lower a hand to it, caressing the little life that was growing inside her as she beamed at Sif.

"Ah Sif!" Jane exclaimed and waved at her, "I have something to show you!" Her excited voice made Sif smile and she couldn't help it when her saddened spirits lifted at Jane's natural beauty.

"What is it? Did you find another constellation?" Sif asked as she stepped into the room, though she wondered how considering the sun was still out. Jane shook her head and shuffling through the papers that littered the desk, drew out an aged piece of parchment.

"No, it's a comet." She showed it to her and Sif frowned, curiosity filling her.

"A comet?" She raised her eyes to Jane's excited ones and Jane bobbed her head, her braid bouncing and Sif couldn't help but smile once more.

"Yes, Erik will be thrilled to see what I've found on it," she blinked and yelped, raising her hand to her belly. Sif frowned, stepping up beside her and touching her arm.

"Jane?" She asked, concern etching deep in her tone but Jane shook her head, waving her off with her hand.

"It's nothing, he's just moody." Jane said and Sif raised a brow, looking down at Jane's swollen belly.

"How do you know it's a boy?" Sif asked and Jane gave her a cheeky smile, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well to be honest I don't think a girl can kick that hard, and he already acts like his father." She chuckled and Sif smiled at her.

"Who already acts like me?" Came a velvety voice from the door and they both turned to see Loki standing there. He crossed the room in long, easy strides, halting beside his wife and wrapping an arm around her he kissed her cheek, then her nose and Jane chuckled, swatting at his arm when he nipped it.

"Stop it, Sif's here," she whispered and Sif chuckled at Jane's slightly heated cheeks.

"Sif doesn't mind, do you Sif?" Loki asked playfully and Sif shrugged.

"No, but I'd much rather see her hit you again," Sif offered and Jane nodded.

"Granted," with that she swatted Loki's arm again and he chuckled, tightening his arm around her waist and Sif saw his hand drape over Jane's belly. She reached up and covered his hand with her own and Sif swallowed at the love that easily passed between them.

"Jane thinks it's going to be a boy," Sif offered while leaning against the table and crossing her arms over her chest, "What do you think?" Sif asked and Loki chuckled, looking down lovingly at his wife.

"If I have learned anything about my dear Jane, is that not to argue with her unless it is absolutely necessary." Loki answered and Sif grinned, as did Jane and she lifted an eyebrow at her husband.

"That's because I'm always right, even when I'm wrong," she murmured and Loki chuckled, leaning down to kiss her lips lightly.

"Yes, my dear heart, you are." With that he raised his head and looked at Sif. "Did she show you the comet she's found? It's really quite interesting," at the mention of the comet Jane's eyes widened and she pulled away from Loki, going to the aged parchment once more as she dived head first into explaining her theories.

Sif smiled and Loki winked at her as he leaned against the desk as well, the warm light never leaving his eyes and Sif felt her smile grow once more.

How beautiful they were together...

It made her think of Thor and her heart lifted inside her chest but tightened as well...

When would he ask her to be his wife?

Surely he was going to? After all he told her he loved her and they'd even made love. Her cheeks heated slightly as the memories returned to her but she pushed them aside.

She was a patient woman and wouldn't cling to him...

He'd ask her when he was ready...

She just hoped that it would be soon...

Very soon...

VVVV

Thor felt nervous...

Anxious...

After telling Loki what Father had told him Loki had been happy for Thor, but then Thor had voiced that he wanted Loki to be his advisor. Loki had been shocked, but after a few convincing words from Thor, had come around.

His acceptance seemed to lift some of the heavy weight that had drifted down around Thor's shoulders since he's acceptance of the throne and now...

Now he was ready...

Or so he thought...

Hoped he was...

He shifted, anxiously pacing back and forth as the moon raised high above him. Loki's words flashed over and over inside his head and he tugged at the collar around his neck. Was it always so stifling? He took in a breath, let it out and took in another as he continued to pace. The clearing was quiet, the creamy white light of the moon playing over the water, grass and trees creating a beautiful, mystical scene before him. He didn't stop to appreciate its beauty for she wasn't here yet.

Was she coming?

He shook his head...

It was Sif...

Of course she was coming...

Right?

As if in an answer he heard the snapping of a twig and he looked up, his eyes meeting sapphire blue and he smiled, relief filling him. Sif returned the smile and descended the stone path. She'd dressed in a simple dark blue dress, trimmed in silver while her hair was down around her shoulders, reaching her waist and he swallowed, desperately wanting to run his fingers through the black tresses.

"Sif," he breathed and he saw her eyes darken as she drew closer to him. He couldn't help the hand that reached out and touched her cheek, loving how soft and silky her skin was underneath his rough and callused hand. She turned her face into it, her lips kissing the inside of his wrist and his pulse leapt, accelerated and he stiffened, clamping down on the sudden need to take her into his arms.

"I came," she murmured and the breeze whispered through the clearing, playing with her hair and Thor stepped closer to her.

"You did," he answered and felt his heart soar inside his chest that the beautiful creature before him was really here.

With him...

"What did you want to ask me?" He saw the hope enter her eyes and smiled, knowing instinctively what to say and his other hand reached up and lightly touched her own, bringing it between them as he gazed down at it.

They were strong hands...

Hands that had slain many a monster...

Hands that had saved his life in more ways than one...

They were kind...

Gentle...

Like her...

"Sif, I wanted to tell you something," he raised his eyes to hers. After a moment she nodded and he took in a breath.

Then began...

"From the very first moment I saw you, I was mesmerized, captivated by you. You drew me in and snared my heart before I even realized it. When I did, I nearly lost you, and it nearly killed me. I don't want that to ever happen again," his eyes looked deeply into hers, remembering the pained expression on his father's face at the loss of his mother and he knew that if he ever lost Sif, it would destroy him.

Completely...

"I love you too much to lose you." He whispered and caressed her cheek with his thumb, continuing to stare deeply into her breathtaking eyes, "That's why," he pulled away and lowered down onto one knee and Sif blinked in surprise as she stared at him, "I want you to be my wife, to share with me the pain and love that life has to offer us. I want no other, only you." His fingers squeezed her hand gently, "Will you be my wife? My queen?" He whispered and saw the tears trail her cheeks.

She smiled at him...

"Yes, Thor, yes," she whispered as she laughed, wiping at her tears, and Thor grinned, his heart flying high inside his chest as he stood and wrapped her in a tight hug, lifting her feet off of the clearing and swinging her about. She laughed, tears still streaming down her cheeks and buried her face in his shoulder, her arms tight around his neck. He laughed, closing his eyes and kissing her forehead as he set her down and held her against him.

She felt so right...

Being in his arms like this...

He never wanted her to leave them...

Silence filled the clearing but it was peaceful until Sif voice broke the silence.

"What did you mean exactly by queen?" She asked and Thor grinned.

"Father asked me to succeed him on the throne," at his words Sif gasped, turning her face to look up at him.

"He did?" At her surprised words he nodded, smiling down at her and she grinned up at him. "Oh, Thor, I'm so happy right now!" Sif exclaimed while burying her head against his chest once more and he chuckled. Pulling away he tilted her chin up and gazed down at her.

His heart felt like it was going to burst...

"I am as well, my love," he whispered and she shuddered, her eyes drifting close.

"Say it again," she whispered and he smiled, leaning down to hover over her.

"My love," he answered and he felt her shiver once more.

"Again," she prompted and his grin grew.

"My love," he whispered against her lips and she hummed low in her throat. When her eyes opened they met.

Held...

He felt her heart beat faster against his and that was all he needed...

He lowered his head and kissed her tenderly, wrapping his arms tightly around her and she sighed against his lips, leaning in against him as the kiss deepened.

As they embraced the stars shimmered overhead...

Bursting with joy...

For the new king of Asgard had found his queen...

And was never letting her go...

Never...

Long may they reign...

VVVV

AUTHOR NOTE: This one shot is dedicated to arashi wolf princess for a belated birthday present that was requested by vampygurl402! I hope you both love what I wrote! Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
